


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wants something he may not be able to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

When Alec found out just why Max was doing this job, he was half tempted to screw it up. Especially after she said they never did anything with the year she and Logan did have.

Alec didn’t have anything against either of them, not anymore, but that didn’t mean he wanted them together. He’d slowly become attracted to Logan, something he didn’t fully comprehend until Logan invaded his personal space when they were playing pool.

But ultimately he helped her pull off the job because not being able to have Logan was better than having Max hunt him down and kill him. Besides, there’s a lot he can do with twenty thousand dollars.

He’d wanted to drink alone, but when he saw Asha, he couldn’t help but try to make her feel just as miserable. He lied when he said he wanted her, but for some reason it seemed like a good idea at the time. He wanted Logan, she wanted Logan, and neither could have him. When she immediately fell asleep on his couch, he wasn’t too disappointed.

When he found out Max’s cure was only temporary, he wasn’t as happy as the thought he would be. That’s why he made sure they had privacy for their last moments before the cure wore off.

Alec still wants Logan, but he knows he needed to give it time. Nothing can happen while he’s still hung up on Max.


End file.
